Mujer peligrosa
by MaRu-chan MKV
Summary: OneShot: A pesar de ser sólo la secretaria del jefe, Erza Scarlet tenía mucho poder y el respeto de todos. No había nada que pudiese contra su seguridad y serenidad en el trabajo... Aunque claro, existen excepciones / "-Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de tener la recompensa por nuestro arduo trabajo, ¿no Erza?- dijo insinuante" *LEMMON* -Leve NaLu-


**¡Hola gente! :D ¿Cómo dicen que les va?**

**Aquí estoy yo con mi primer Jerza :D y como bonus... ¡Mi primer lemmon como Dios manda! (?)**

**Hacía mucho que quería escribirlo... me inspiré en la imagen de Rboz que está como emm... "portada" (?)**

**Como sea... espero que sea de su total agrado :D**

* * *

><p><strong>~Mujer Peligrosa~<strong>

**.**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

-¡Erza-san! ¡Necesito que firmes este permiso por favor!

-Está bien.

-¡Scarlet-san! La reunión de esta tarde se ha cancelado.

-Entiendo, se lo comunicaré al jefe.

-¡Erza! ¡Te han llegado más flores~!

La mujer, que en ningún momento dejó de caminar, detuvo sus pasos y suspiró. Sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrojadas.

-Ese idiota- murmuró por lo bajo, volviendo a retomar su camino.

Erza Scarlet, una mujer hermosa, fuerte e inteligente. Una _mujer peligrosa_, como muchos dicen. Cabello largo, rojo escarlata, dueña de curvas envidiables.

Secretaria y mano derecha del jefe. Jefe que dirige una de las sedes de la empresa más grande, rica y escandalosa de todo Fiore-

**Fairy Tail**.

Con la sede llamada **Crime Sorciere.**

-¡Erza! ¡Que bueno que has llegado!- la recibió una rubia ni bien ingresó al sector de las oficinas.

-Lucy, buenos días- dijo sonrientes.

-¡Luce~!- gritó un pelirrosado desde el otro lado antes de que la rubia pudiese contestar.

-Parece que Natsu te busca desde temprano- dijo divertida a la, ahora, nerviosa y sonrojada Lucy.

-Ah… nos vimos en la mañana cuando se coló en mi cama- susurró casi haciendo puchero, sin embargo Erza logró escucharlo y rió divertida.

-Será mejor que vayas a buscar antes de que comience a romperlo todo.

Sin embargo, la advertencia llegó demasiado tarde.

-¡Maldito cabeza de lava! ¿¡Qué crees que haces!?

-¡Cállate stripper! ¿¡Qué no ves que busco a Luce!?

-¡No necesitas romperlo todo, estúpido!

-¿¡Qué me dijiste idiota!?

-¿¡A parte de estúpido, sordo!?

-¡El estúpido aquí eres tú desnudista de cuarta!

-¡Es porque hace calor!

-¡No me jodas imbécil!

-¿¡Quieres pelear acaso!?

-¡A ver si eres tan macho!

-¡ES SUFICIENTE!

Ambos, Natsu y Gray, dejaron de lanzarse cosas y golpearse. Temblaron de pies a cabeza y sudaron frío.

-¡CÁLMENSE LOS DOS! ¿¡SON AMIGOS NO!?

-¡Aye! ¡Si señora!

-¡Somos los mejores amigos señora!- exclamó Natsu colgándose del hombro del pelinegro.

-¡Somos los mejores amigos señora!- dijo Gray imitándolo.

-¡Casi como hermanos!- dijeron al mismo tiempo con enormes sonrisas falsas.

Erza asintió, cruzándose los brazos.

-Bien- dijo- ¡Ahora limpien todo este desastre!

-¡Aye!

Lucy, así como todos los demás, miraban la escena con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-Nunca aprenden- murmuró Lucy.

-¡Usted puede Gray-sama!- alentaba Juvia con la ropa de su amado en brazos.

-¡Erza!- dijo una chica pelirrosa- El jefe te ha mandado llamar- informó mientras miraba nervios las escena.

-Gracias Meredy.

La mujer salió del lugar y caminó hacia las oficinas principales. Iba a paso lento, como si quisiera no llegar, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los puños apretados.

Pasó por delante de una ventana y se detuvo a verse en el reflejo. Tenía un traje compuesto por un saco –por encima de una camisa rosa- y una pollera por encima de las rodillas, ambos de color violeta oscuro. Medias bucaneras negras y zapatos de tacón alto. Se agradeció mentalmente haberse recogido el cabello en una coleta alta, o tal vez el calor la pondría más nerviosa, pensó mientras acomodaba sus lentes.

Suspiró, alisó su corta falda con ambas manos y con una seguridad totalmente fingida continuó su camino hacia la oficina del jefe.

-Adelante- dijo alguien del otro lado cuando ella tocó a la puerta.

-Con permiso, jefe- dijo con total seriedad.

El hombre, sentado en la gran silla, le daba la espalda y parecía leer unos documentos. Se movió un poco, pero no se volteó y dejó de lado los papeles de lado.

-Erza, ya te he dicho que puedes llamarme por mi nombre- dijo casi divertido y luego se corrigió- No, más bien, te pido que lo hagas.

-¿Podrías dejas de ser tan idiota y comportarte?- respondió molesta, cruzando los brazos.

Él lanzó una carcajada y en un movimiento rápido se volteó.  
>Erza frunció el ceño y se maldijo por lo bajo cuando sintió su corazón casi salírsele del pecho.<p>

Frente a ella estaba él. Su jefe. Jellal Fernandez. El director de todo Crime Sorciere. El hombre que con una sola mirada podía derrumbar toda la seguridad que ella siempre estuvo de poseer.

Se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, que parecieron minutos e incluso horas, y luego Jellal le sonrió tiernamente. Erza sintió sus mejillas arder y su cuerpo estremecerse.

-La…- aclaró su garganta para dispersas esa sensación- La reunión de esta tarde con Lamia Scale se canceló- informó para corta ese incómodo –no demasiado- silencio.

-Entiendo- asintió- es un lástima, pero tal vez tengamos otra oportunidad ¿Puedes llamar a Blue Pegasus y confirmar la cita de mañana? Debemos estar seguros con nuestras alianzas. Pidió volviendo la vista a los documentos.

Si, ahora mismo me comunico- habló recuperando un poco de seguridad- Con permiso.

Erza se dio media vuelta y cuando tuvo entre sus dedos el tomo de la puerta, Jellal habló.

-Erza- dijo y ella se detuvo sin mirarlo Vi que en tu escritorio hay un nuevo ramo de flores ¿Sabes que los envía?- preguntó en un tono inocente.

Jellal levantó la vista y sonrió. Erza aun le daba la espalda, pero podía ver sus orejas coloradas.

-Seguro ha sido un idiota- contestó para luego salir de la oficina.

.

.

.

En el baño, Erza mojaba su rostro con más agua de la requerida. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas, pero menos que antes.

-Maldición, incluso después de tantos años que trabajamos juntos…- murmuró mientras mojaba su rostro de nuevo.

Cuando salió del baño y se dirigió a su pequeña –comparándola con la oficina de Jellal- y confortable oficina. Vio sobre su escritorio su tan mencionado nuevo ramo de flores.

Rosas rojas, como escarlata.

Se acercó al hermoso arreglo y recogió la pequeña tarjeta de un costado:

"_Desde que te conocí, el rojo ha sido mi color favorito_"

-Idiota- susurró. Sin embargo, no había rastro de molestia en su voz.

.

.

.

Después de ese pequeño momento en el despacho, solo cruzaron pocas palabras a través del teléfono. No volvieron a cruzarse en todo el día.

Ya en la tarde, casi noche, Scarlet dejó su oficina para recorrer los pasillos de la empresa y corroborar que todo esté terminando como se debe. A pesar de ser sólo la secretaria del jefe, tenía mucho poder y todos la respetaban allí. A Erza Scarlet le gusta que todo termine bien, y de eso ella siempre se encargaba personalmente.

-¡Erza!- gritó Lucy, acercándose- ¿Estás dando tu vuelta rutinaria?

-Por supuesto, Lucy- asintió ajustando sus lentes- si no lo hago, puede pasar algo perjudicial.

-Cla-claro- murmuró con una gota resbalándole por la nuca.

-¡Oi Luce!- gritó Natsu desde la entrada- ¡Es hora de irnos!

-Voy!- exclamó y sonrió- Nos vemos mañana Erza.

-Nos vemos Lucy.

Fue cuando la pareja se marchó que se dio cuenta que ya no había nadie más. Sintió sus manos sudar y un escalofrío recorrerle la espina dorsal. Movió la cabeza y continuó su camino.

Cuando terminó su recorrido, no sin antes algunos imprevistos, se dirigió a la gran oficina del jefe.

-Con permiso- dijo cuando entró-

-Adelante Erza- contestó sin levantar la vista de la computadora.- ¿Terminaste el recorrido?

-Hai-asintió- Ya todo está en orden.

-Perfecto- dijo levantó la vista- ¿Ya todos se fueron?- preguntó cerrando el portátil para prestarle más atención.

-Hai- dijo tratando de mantenerse seria.

Jellal sonrió y se desajustó la corbata. Giró un poco en la silla e hizo un gesto con la mano, llamándola. Erza se sonrojó y se acercó nerviosa.

-Creo que ya ha llegado el momento de tener la recompensa por nuestro arduo trabajo, ¿no Erza?- dijo insinuante.

Erza se acercó a él hasta colocar la pierna de Jellal en medio de las suyas. Jellal abrió más las piernas para dejas más espacio en la silla. La luz no estaban encendida, solo las luces de afuera y de las estrellas que se adentraban por el enorme ventanal, y eso lo hacía ver aún más guapo al peliazul. Los ojos de Jellal lucían hambrientos de deseo.  
>Poco a poco, Erza fue subiendo a la silla. Colocó su rodilla justo en el espacio que dejaban las piernas de él. Sus brazos se apoyaron en el respaldo de la silla y acercó su rostro hasta rozar sus labios.<p>

-He estado esperando por esto todo el día, Erza- susurró contra su boca.

-Sin embargo eso no evitó molestarme en la mañana-susurró tambien. Sus mejillas estaban más rojas que su propio cabello.

-¿Te gustaron las rosas?- dijo moviéndose, rosando más sus labios. Jellal también estaba sonrojado, pero no tanto como ella.

-Me encantaron.

-Tú me encantas- dijo y cortó por fin la distancia entre ambos. La besó con pasión, con lujuria, con anhelo.

Las manos de Jellal fueron hasta la cintura de la pelirroja, acariciándolo desde arriba abajo. Erza enroscó sus dedos e el suave cabello azul del hombre y subió la otra pierna.  
>Jellal deshizo la coleta de Erza y se separó de ella. Observó y deleitó su rostro, luego le quitó los lentes y le susurró: -<em>Hermosa<em>- y la volvió a besar.

Sin romper el beso, Erza se acomodó de manera tal que quedó a horcajadas sobre Jellal. Él comenzó a desabotonar el saco de ella y a sacarlo lentamente mientras acariciaba sus brazos. Sujetó la parte baja de la camisa y la estiró para sacarla de debajo de la pollera. Llevó sus manos por debajo de la tela y acarició con más soltura su cintura. La piel de Erza se erizó ante el contacto.

Jellal abandonó la boca de la pelirroja y comenzó a lamer y saborear su cuello. Erza gemía por lo bajo a cada beso. Cuando Jellal la mordió sin mucha fuerza se agitó y soltó un jadeo. Él sonrió y volvió buscando su boca. Erza no quiso quedarse sin hacer nada, así que, sin separase, comenzó a quitarle el saco. Jellal separó su espalda del respaldo para que sea más rápido.

Erza se movió rozando sus intimidades y haciendo que Jellal jadeara contra su boca. Terminó de quitarle la corbata y desabotonó la camisa. Las manos de Jellal subieron hasta los prominantes pechos y los masajeó. En un rápido movimiento, desabotonó la camisa de Erza y se la quitó con maestría junto al brasier. Ella, en cambio, le quitó la camisa más lento, acariciando todo su cuerpo en el proceso.

Dejó de besarla para acercar su boca sus pechos. Besaba, lamía y mordía el derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo utilizaba su mano para no descuidarlo. Luego cambio posiciones e hizo lo mismo con el otro pecho.

Cuando ya estuvo satisfecho, bajó sus manos hasta su falda y acarició sus piernas.

-Me encanta cuando te pones estas medias- murmuró ronco mirándola.

-Lo sé- contestó ella para luego sostener su rostro con ambas manos y besarlo.

Erza se acercó más –si es que se podía- a Jellal. Él apretó su trasero contra sí y deslizó su mano hasta debajo de la falda. Rozó su intimidad con el dedo y calló el jadeo de Erza con la boca. Poco a poco, se abrió paso de la –en ese momento- molesta tela y metió un dedo en la vagina de Erza.

-Ah- jadeó.

-¿Qué ocurre Erza? ¿Acaso hay algo malo?- preguntó con falsa inocencia moviendo más el dedo.

-Tu… idiota…- murmuró ella, sin dejar de gemir.

-Vamos Erza, no te reprimas- dijo para luego meter otro dedo- No hay nadie más que nosotros.

-No… yo… Agh…

-Gime para mí, Erza- pidió con voz ronca. Acercó con su mano libre un seno de la pelirroja y lo atrajo a su boca. Utilizó los dientes para estirar el pezón hasta que se pudo completamente erecto.

-No… Jellal… tu… ¡Ah!- exclamó cuando sintió que metía un dedo más y su boca jugaba con el otro pezón.

-Eso- animó sin soltar del todo el pezón- Me encanta escuchar tu voz.

-Cállate… idiota- murmuró avergonzada y molesta.

Jellal rió por lo bajo y movió más rápido los dedos haciendo que Erza se sacudiera sobre él. No tardó demasiado para llegar al primer orgasmo de la noche. Él sacó sus dedos del interior de Erza y los observó unos segundos hasta que los llevó a la boca bajo la atenta mirada de Scarlet.

-_Deliciosa_- susurró y luego la beso.

Erza todavía estaba mareada por los espasmos que le produjo el orgasmo, pero ver esa pequeña acción de Jellal logró encenderla de nuevo. La lengua del peliazul tenías rastros de ella, pero lejos de asquearla, la excitaba más. Ella puso sus manos en el pecho de él, separándose poco a poco, Jellal, adivinando lo que ella quería hacer, no opuso resistencia alguna. Bajó de la silla hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas. Acercó su boca hasta el trabajado cuerpo de su amanta y comenzó a besar y lamer. Sus manos bajaron hasta el pantalón para desabrochar el cinto. Cuando lo hubo logrado, bajó lentamente su lengua por sus pectorales hasta la parte baja de su cuerpo.

Jellal se acomodó mejor en la silla, sintiendo con placer todo lo que ella le hacía. Erza palpó suavemente el erecto miembro de su jefe por sobre el pantalón y lo sintió temblar, al igual que ella. Lentamente bajó el cierre y la ropa interior para poder sacar a relucir el enorme y excitado pene del hombre.

Primero comenzó a estimularlo con su mano. Subía y bajaba a un ritmo placentero por el miembro, pero cuando eso no le pareció suficiente, acercó su boca y comenzó a lamerlo de arriba abajo. Con sus manos, sujetó sus testículos y los apretó un poco. Los jadeos de Jellal la incentivaban a continuar con su labor, así que decidió que era momento de usar la boca de otra manera. Usó su mano para acarícialo un poco y luego lo atrajo hasta su boca para meterlo dentro. Chupó, succionó y mordió el erecto pene sin detenerse. Jellal puso su mano sobre la cabeza de ella y Erza comenzó a moverse más rápido.

-No… Erza…- murmuró, pero ella no le hizo caso- No quiero… termina en tu… ¡Agh, maldición!

Sin poder evitarlo, gracias a Erza, Jellal no pudo controlarse y el orgasmo hizo aparición en su cuerpo, haciendo que terminase en la boca de su hermosa secretaria.

-Es mi venganza- dijo cuando terminó de tragar todo el semen de Jellal. Volvió a subirse una rodilla en la silla y acercó su cuerpo al de él- Tú también eres delicioso- murmuró y lo besó.

Jellal la sujetó por la cintura y se levantó arrastrándola consigo. La llevó hasta que la espalda de la chica chocara el escritorio, sin dejar de besarla en ningún momento. Se inclinó un poco y con una mano corrió las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa. Cortó el beso y le dio la vuelta, aplastándola contra la madera.

-Hay que terminar con esto- murmuró mientras buscaba algo en el cajón- Necesito estar dentro de ti, ahora.

Del cajón sacó un preservativo. Desgarró el paquete con la boca y se lo puso con una mano. La otra mano la tenía en la cintura de Erza y luego con ella levantó la pollera hasta enroscarla por encima. Masajeó el trasero de la pelirroja y la golpeó sin usar demasiada fuerza.

-¡Ah!- gimió cuando volvió a golpearla.

-¿Dime Erza, qué es lo que quieres?- murmuró apretando su trasero.

-Ah… Jellal…- exclamó cuando sintió que hacía a un lado su tanga.

-Vamos, dime Erza- pidió acercando su pene hasta rozarlo por su húmeda vagina- Si no, no lo sabré.

-Agh… Tú… ¡Ah!- gimió cuando lo sintió la lengua en su interior, lamiendo sus jugos.-¡Maldita sea Jellal! ¡Te quiero a ti, dentro mío!- gritó con impaciencia.

Jellal sonrió, pero por dentro hacía mucho que esperaba hacer eso. Sin advertencia alguna, la penetró con fuerza.

-¡Ah! ¡Jellal!- exclamó cuando él comenzó a moverse con fuerza.

-Eres… tan estrecha, Erza- murmuró, empujándola contra la mesa.

Erza se sostenía de los bordes delanteros del escritorio, mientras gemía alto por cada estocada. Jellal hizo que se soltara y se levantara un poco, de manera que quedó apoyada en sus codos mientras él apretaba sus senos con sus manos. Le sensación que Jellal le estaba brindando la estaba volviendo loca y no tardó mucho para volver a caer en el orgasmo, gritando su nombre y apoyando la cabeza sobre la mesa.

Una, dos, tres estocadas más y Jellal llegó al climax también, derrumbándose encima de ella sin recargarse del todo.

Cuando sintieron sus cuerpos tranquilizarse, se separaron. Jellal sacó el preservativo y lo tiró en el basurero cerca del escritorio.

Ambos se acomodaron sus ropas en silencio hasta que hubieron terminado. Jellal la miró y sonrió, se acercó a ella –que le daba la espalda- y la abrazó por la cintura.

-Es una buena manera de recompensar el duro trabajo de hoy, ¿no te parece?- dijo besando la curvatura de su cuello.

-Eres un pervertido- contestó sin alejarse. Él sonrió contra su cuello.

-Creo que eso fue lo que te enamoró de mí en primer lugar, ¿o no?- dijo burlón.

-Cállate- dijo volteándose. Tomó sus mejillas y lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo. Esta vez fue un beso lento, sin apuros, lleno de amor.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos a casa- murmuró contra sus labios cuando se separaron- dudo mucho que quieras que lo volvamos a hacer aquí- dijo divertido.

-Idiota- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se besaron una vez más y se tomaron de las manos. Jellal sujetó su portafolio y fueron juntos hasta el estacionamiento.

-Si sigues mandando flores a mi oficina los demás terminarán por enterarse- dijo Erza antes de subir al auto.

-Sabes que no me importa si se enteran, Erza- explicó- Es más, eso sería lo mejor para mí.

-¿Ah, sí?- ironizó cruzando los brazos.

-Por supuesto- dijo acercándose a ella- Así sabrán que la mujer más hermosa y poderosa ya tiene dueño.

Erza sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Puedo defenderme sola- dijo mientras veía como Jellal se acercaba a ella.

-Lo sé- contestó- Es por eso que eres una _mujer peligrosa_- dijo y la besó.

* * *

><p>Yo~! :D<p>

Gracias a todos los que han leído hasta aquí...

Si les gustó, dejen un review...

Si nos les gustó, dejen un review...

De nuevo, gracias a todos y a todos a aquellos que les guste el NaLu, los invito a pasarse por mi perfil y leer "Tengoku no Kagi" :D

Nos leemos en otro fic! :D


End file.
